fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoteye vs. Midnight
Hoteye vs. Midnight is a fight fought between Dark Mages of the Oración Seis: Hoteye and Midnight. Prologue Due to the effects of Nirvana, Hoteye's personality changes. He denounces his obsession for money and joins Jura Neekis to stop his comrades, the Oración Seis, and to teach them "the beauty of love".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 15-17 After Brain activates Nirvana, Hoteye and Jura climb one of the legs to enter the ancient city when they meet with Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster. Lucy and Gray are surprised to see Hoteye with Jura but Jura explains to them that Hoteye is on their side. Hoteye begins to explain the origins of Nirvana and concludes that Brain is controlling Nirvana at the King's Area. He begins to devise a plan to stop Brain when Midnight arrives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 8-11 Battle Realizing that Hoteye changed sides, Midnight attacks the group with his Reflector, which slices the building around them. However, Hoteye manages to save the group with his Earth Magic and tells them to leave and find Brain while he fights Midnight. Hoteye uses his Liquid Ground to attack, but Midnight is able to deflect it. When Jura, Gray and Lucy continue to watch the fight, Hoteye tells them to go and reveals that his real name is Richard. Midnight is angered that Hoteye revealed his true name to the enemy but Hoteye tells him that he was awakened by love and has no need for code names. Hoteye then uses his Magic to attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 12-15Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 61 As the battle continues, Midnight collapses to the ground, seemingly defeated. Midnight refuses to lose, afraid that his father will abandon him, and runs off. Using his Heaven's Eye, Hoteye is able to see through anything, enabling him to pinpoint Midnight's location. Midnight desperately tries to run, but Hoteye manages to attack him with his Liquid Ground. The attack hits and Midnight is defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 9-12 However, Midnight reveals that their entire battle was merely an illusion and attacks Hoteye. Hoteye, seeing Midnight's body, realizes that he had not been able to injure him. Midnight then tells him that he is the strongest Mage and has surpassed Brain. Hoteye collapses, releasing his prayer to see his brother's face one more time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 12-14 Aftermath Due to Hoteye's defeat, Brain's face loses another one of its lines. Realizing this, Brain hopes that Midnight is not to be defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Page 14 After Brain uses his Magic to trick Natsu and the others into opening a trap door, Midnight finds Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet. Midnight is disappointed that his father stole away his fun but readies himself to battle the two. He adds that the two of them are the only remaining prey and that he hopes they don't bore him. Jellal tells Erza to stand back while he faces Midnight himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 13-14 References Navigation Category:Fights